Um Natal Diferente
by DannaWAT
Summary: Um caso para ser investigado em plena véspera de natal... O que a equipe de Jack Malone irá fazer? Demonstração de amizade entre a equipe, um pouco de humor, e também de romance na figura de D/E e Bam...


**Um Natal Diferente...**

**Quando:** Numa eventual 8ª temporada... (quem sabe né?)

**Gênero:** Geral / Amizade / Romance

**Personagens:** Equipe FBI central... E mais algumas participações especiais

**Shippers: **D/E (lógico:)) e Bam

**Classificação:** Livre

**Nota do Autor:** Nenhum dos personagens de Without a Trace me pertence!

........

...

.

***Sinopse***

********

Apenas Mais um natal na vida dos agentes da unidade de pessoas desaparecidas do FBI, na verdade na vida de seis agentes em especial, mais especificamente a equipe de Jack Malone que terão de passar o feriado de natal trabalhando, eles não ligavam afinal não a hora marcada para se salvar uma vida... Mas, o que pensarão os seus familiares...

Enjoy...

**24 de Dezembro... Unidade de Pessoas Desaparecidas FBI**

** *********

** ******

** ****

** *  
**

Jack tratou de avisar a sua equipe assim que recebeu a informação de que um novo caso havia chegado ao escritório tratava-se de um garoto de nove anos chamado Sean Scott que desapareceu de sua casa enquanto ajudava seu pai com a decoração da casa para as festividades de natal, Sean desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, o pai de Sean chamou a policia de NY que notificou o desaparecimento do menino e em seguida repassaram a informação para o FBI... Era por volta das 14h00 horas e Jack sabia que estragaria a folga dos seus agentes e talvez até o natal deles ao lado de suas famílias, mas era preciso havia um garotinho desaparecido que precisava de ajuda... E Jack sabia que nesse quesito a sua equipe era a melhor...

**Aeroporto de NY **

**........**

**...  
**

"**Atenção passageiros com destino a Washington embarque no portão 2..."**

Martin checou em sua passagem área e viu que era o número do seu vôo, ele pegou a sua bagagem e se dirigia ao portão de embarque quando o seu celular começou a tocar... Ele imediatamente retira o celular do bolso e o atende.

**Martin:** Fitzgerald...

**Jack:** Hei Martin eu preciso de você no escritório...

**Martin:** Jack? É véspera de natal... Ele diz olhando para o portão de embarque

**Jack:** Eu sei... Mas, temos um caso novo, e você sabe que não temos como prever quando alguém irá desaparecer...

**Martin:** É eu sei... Ok, eu estou a caminho...

**Jack:** Desculpe, Martin eu sei que você planejava passar o natal com a sua família em Washington...

**Martin:** Sem problemas Jack, não faltaram oportunidades para isso... Te vejo no escritório...

**Jack: **Ok!

Martin desliga o celular, e da meia volta, afinal tinha trabalho a fazer e ele soube desde o principio que para ser um agente do FBI ele teria que fazer escolhas e sacrifícios, e esse era um deles...

**No apartamento de Viv:**

**********

*******

***  
**

**Reggie**: Mãe onde eu coloco isso? Ele perguntou com algumas sacolas de compras na mão.

**Vivian:** Ali em cima da mesa... Ela aponta para um canto vazio da mesa

**Reggie:** Você precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa?

**Vivian:** Não, filho já estou terminando de rechear o peru... Onde está o seu pai?

**Reggie:** O papai está terminando de decorar a arvore...

**Vivian:** O seu pai adora fazer isso... Ela sorri quando Marcus entra na sala segurando um celular que está tocando.

**Marcus:** Querida o seu celular está tocando... Vivian olha para Marcus com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, lava as mãos e antes de atender diz:

**Vivian:** Estranho... Não estava esperando nenhuma ligação... Ela olha no visor e reconhece o numero...

**Vivian:** Johnson...

**Jack:** Hei, viv...

**Vivian:** Qual foi o problema Jack?

**Jack:** Temos um caso de desaparecimento... Sinto muito incomodá-la no seu dia de folga já falei com Martin e ele já está a caminho...

**Vivian:** Não precisa dizer mais nada te encontro no escritório... Ela diz desligando o celular, e explicando para Marcus e Reggie que mais uma vez terá de trabalhar na véspera de natal... E talvez até perca de passar o feriado ao lado deles...

**Marcus:** Tudo bem querida nós entendemos não é Reggie? Ele pergunta olhando para o filho

**Reggie:** Sim... Tem alguém que está precisando mais de você do que nós mamãe... Ele sorri

**Vivian:** Eu amo vocês... O peru já está pronto, precisa apenas colocá-lo no forno e não deixar queimar... Ela da às instruções

**Reggie: **Nós podemos lidar com isso mãe, pode ir tranqüila...

**Marcus:** Você ouviu o seu filho... Tudo está sob controle... Ele diz sorrindo e dando-lhe o beijo carinhoso, segundos depois Vivian já está saindo em direção ao escritório...

**No apartamento de Sam:**

**********

*******

***  
**

**Sam**: Aqui Finn... Ela diz chamando o filho que está distraído brincando com varias bolas, e enfeites natalinos...

**Brian:** Ele adora o colorido dos enfeites... Ele diz sorrindo para o filho que brinca a sua frente

**Sam: **É, mas temos que salvar alguns enfeites antes que o nosso pequeno e adorável filho comece a destruir todos os enfeites da nossa singela árvore de natal... Ela diz em tom de brincadeira

**Brian:** Oh, ele não faria isso...

**Sam:** Ah, ele faria sim... Ele é meu filho, eu o conheço

**Brian:** O que? Então quer dizer que você destruía muitas árvores de natal quando era pequena lá em Kenosha? Ele pergunta sorrindo...

**Sam:** Digamos que o pessoal de Wisconsin, não fazia muita questão da ilustre presença de Samantha Spade nas festas de natal... Ela diz sorrindo e ele a olha encantado

**Brian:** Uh, então você não gosta do natal?

**Sam:** Muito pelo contrario... Eu adoro... Ainda mais esse que é o segundo natal o Finn

**Brian: **E o primeiro nosso... Ele diz suavemente se aproximando de Sam e quando esta prestes a beijá-la ela diz:

**Sam:** Sim... Esse será o melhor natal de todos... E ele finalmente a beija nos lábios, enquanto Finn continua brincando com os enfeites de natal, após o beijo Brian permanece com as mãos na cintura de Sam seus rostos estão bem próximos um do outro, e ele diz bem baixinho...

**Brian:** Nem acredito que você não está trabalhando hoje... Ele diz se aproximando para beijá-la novamente

**Sam:** Nem eu... Ela sorri e ele a beija... Enquanto estão se beijando o celular de Sam toca e ela interrompe o beijo... Ela olha para o visor e diz:

**Sam: ** Acho que você falou cedo demais querido...

**Sam: ** Spade? Ela diz ao atender o telefone

**Jack:** Sam, nós temos trabalho no escritório... Preciso de você

**Sam**: Certo, estou a caminho Jack...

**Jack:** Desculpe por isso...

**Sam: **Ora Jack, não precisa se desculpar é trabalho... Te vejo dentro de alguns minutos...

**Jack:** Ok... Sam desliga o celular e olha para Brian...

**Sam:** Tenho que ir...

**Brian:** Eu sei... Não se preocupe com o Finn... Eu cuidarei bem dele... Ele diz sorrindo.

**Sam: **Eu tenho certeza disso... Ela sorri e se aproxima de Brian

**Brian:** Mas, nós vamos sentir a sua falta... Eu vou sentir a sua falta... Ele diz o mais sedutor possível.

**Sam: **Eu também... Ela coloca a sua mão direita na face esquerda do rosto de Brian e a acaricia suavemente para depois dizer:

**Sam:** Você ainda quer namorar uma agente federal que nem no natal pode estar com você... E que... Ele a interrompe com um beijo

**Brian:** Isso responde a sua pergunta?

**Sam:** Bem...

**B**_**rian**_**:** Eu amo você Samantha, e não me importo se você é agente federal, presidente dos estados unidos, super heroína e etc. etc... Ainda assim eu assumiria todos os riscos para ficar com você...

**Sam**: Oh, Brian eu também amo você... Ela sorri e o beija

**Brian:** E nós ainda podemos comemorar mais tarde... Ou quem sabe amanhã para mim não tem problema... Ele sorri com Sam ainda em seus braços...

**Sam: **Com certeza... Agora eu tenho que ir... Até mais... Eles se despedem, Sam da um beijo em Finn e segue em direção ao escritório... Brian segura Finn nos braços e suspende para que ele coloque a estrela no topo da árvore, depois de alguns minutos pai e filho observam a árvore de natal que já está devidamente enfeitada e pronta, Brian sorri e beija o topo da cabeça de Finn, que sorri enquanto segurava um brinquedo nas mãos...

**No centro de NY **

*********

*******

***  
**

Um casal de latinos caminhava de mãos dadas e repletos de sacolas de presentes natalinos, as ruas de NY assim como em outras cidades nessa época do ano ficavam repletas de pessoas que deixavam para fazer as compras de natal no último dia, no caso de Danny e Elena eles não tiveram outra opção por causa do trabalho tiveram de fazer as compras no último dia, eles já haviam comprado os presentes de quase todos só faltava o de sophie, mas que já estava comprado desde novembro faltava apenas que eles fossem buscá-lo, Sophie tinha pedido de presente uma boneca que tinha se tornado a última sensação entre as meninas em NY toda garota de nove anos queria ter a boneca e Sophie não era diferente, sendo assim Danny e Elena tiveram de correr bastante para poder encomendar a tal boneca, e para que ela estivesse disponível para o natal, os flocos de neve caia sobre os seus rostos e apesar da agitação das pessoas nas ruas, Danny e Elena tinham os mais belos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos, eles chegam até a loja... E depois de alguns minutos o vendedor, entrega o presente que tanto sophie queria... Momentos depois eles saem da loja e entram em uma cafeteria...

**Danny:** Duplo?

**Elena:** Sim, por favor... Elena se senta em uma mesa colocando os presentes ao lado enquanto Danny vai pegar os cafés... Momentos depois...

**Danny:** Aqui... O seu duplo... Sra. Taylor... Ele sorri ao lhe dar o café

**Elena:** Uh, obrigada... Sr. Taylor... Ela sorri. E ele se senta junto a ela

**Danny:** Não por isso... Uh, Tá frio hoje... Ele diz esfregando as mãos uma na outra...

**Elena:** Realmente... Ela diz concordando com a cabeça, ajustando o seu casaco e em seguida tomando um gole na sua xícara de café.

**Danny:** Mas, todo natal é assim, neva bastante e a temperatura cai muito...

**Elena:** É mesmo, já estou pensando o trabalho que nós vamos ter para tirar Sophie da neve... Ela sorri tomando mais um pouco de café...

**Danny:** Você lembra o natal passado que ela queria fazer um boneco de neve de frente ao nosso apartamento... Ele sorri

**Elena:** Mas, sim como poderia esquecer... Ela pegou o seu cachecol azul, e o seu casaco italiano para colocar no boneco de neve... Ela diz sorrindo bastante...

**Danny:** Sim... Eu me lembro dessa parte Elena... Ele disse com bastante ênfase nas últimas palavras

**Elena:** Oh, mas foi divertido Danny...

**Danny:** Sim, muito... E isso prova que sophie tem um ótimo gosto para roupas e acessórios... Ele diz sorrindo e tomando mais um pouco de café

**Elena:** É claro... Ela é minha filha, logicamente ela tem um ótimo gosto... Ela diz com um tom divertido

**Danny:** Olha a modéstia Delgado... Ele diz no mesmo tom

**Elena:** Aprendi com você mi amor... Responde rapidamente

**Danny:** Estou vendo... Será que sophie vai gostar do presente? Ele pergunta

**Elena:** Acredito que sim... Ela nos vem pedindo isso há tanto tempo...

**Danny:** O importante é que ela se sinta feliz...

**Elena:** Então, você pode ficar tranqüilo por que nesses últimos anos eu nunca tinha visto Sophie tão feliz... E nem eu... E eu estou olhando para a razão disso agora mesmo... Ela diz suavemente com um sorriso encantador enquanto o olha nos olhos...

**Danny:** Engraçado...

**Elena:** O que?

**Danny:** É que eu me sinto da mesma forma... Quero dizer, eu nunca me senti tão feliz o quanto eu sou hoje... Devo isso a você e a sophie por fazerem parte da minha vida, por que sem vocês isso seria impossível... Ele diz com um sorriso bobo então Elena aprisiona o rosto de Danny com as suas mãos e lhe da um rápido beijo nos lábios... Segundos depois eles estão sorrindo e Elena diz:

**Elena:** Ainda bem que já fizemos todas as compras de natal... E já decoramos a árvore com Sophie está manhã...

**Danny:** É verdade, mas o melhor mesmo é que economizamos algumas horas e nós podemos utilizá-las agora apenas eu e você... Ele diz o mais sedutor possível colocando a sua mão direita sobre a mão esquerda de Elena.

**Elena:** Uh, e o que você tem em mente Taylor? Ela pergunta com os olhos fechados enquanto Danny se aproxima lentamente, lhe da um beijo na bochecha e cochicha algo em seu ouvido esquerdo... Ela sorri a abre os olhos um pouco surpresa para o que acabara de ouvir...

**Danny:** O que? Ele pergunta se fazendo de desentendido

**Elena**: Como o que? Você sabe muito bem o que disse... Ela diz o encarando com grandes olhos...

**Danny:** Eu? Não disse nada demais mi amor... Ele diz um pouco vermelho e abafando o riso...

**Elena:** Bem, eu não diria isso, mas... Ele não a deixa terminar e a beija nos lábios... Agradavelmente surpreendida pelo beijo roubado, ela sorri e deixa ser beijada novamente por Danny mais algumas vezes... E entre beijos e sorrisos eles escutam o um celular tocando, então, Danny e Elena param de se beijar e trocam um olhar cúmplice entre um suspiro e outro Danny percebe que é o seu celular que está tocando, ele retira o celular do bolso do seu casaco olha no visor e imediatamente olha para Elena que compreende na hora o olhar que o seu marido lhe deu...

Afinal seria bom demais, poder passar um tempo a sós com Danny sem nenhuma interrupção, eles eram praticamente recém-casados, tinham se casado há apenas três meses, e ainda desfrutavam do clima de lua de mel... Apesar de seus amigos e de Sophie, terem uma leve desconfiança de esse clima romance não iria passar nunca para o casal Taylor... E o mês de dezembro, a atmosfera mágica do natal, a neve caindo na cidade, à iluminação impecavelmente romântica, todo estava no ar... A alegria do momento, O amor que brotava dos corações apaixonados... Esse era um momento mágico...

**Danny:** Taylor...

**Jack: **Hei, Danny boy… como vai a Sra. Taylor?

**Danny:** Hei, Jack... Ela está bem... Na verdade, ela está aqui na minha frente neste momento...

**Jack: **Ok, isso é ótimo...

**Danny:** Por quê?

**Jack:** Eu sei que você e Elena planejaram passar o natal com Sophie... E odeio ter de dizer isso, mas eu preciso de você e de Elena aqui no escritório...

**Danny:** Sério Jack?

**Jack: **Infelizmente sim... Nós temos um caso para resolver, e eu vou precisar de todos da equipe...

**Danny**: Ok, nós estamos a caminho até mais... Ele diz para segundos depois desligar o celular...

**Elena:** Bem, foi bom enquanto durou... Ela diz sorrindo

**Danny:** Ah, não se iluda mi amor... Isso foi só o começo, o melhor vem mais tarde... Ele diz com um sorriso malicioso

**Elena:** Ah, é mesmo? Perguntou no mesmo tom

**Danny:** Pode apostar que sim... Diz com o mais belo sorriso

**Elena:** Uh, então mal posso esperar... Agora vamos indo que o trabalho nos aguarda... Ela responde como o mesmo sorriso

**Danny:** As suas ordens, Delgado... Ele sorri, levantando-se e estendendo a sua mão direita para que Elena possa segurá-la, ela sorri para o gesto e segundos depois eles já estão novamente caminhando de mãos dadas nas calçadas do centro de NY só que desta vez eles não estão se dirigindo para fazerem mais compras... E sim a um lugar que eles estão habituados a ir praticamente todos os dias, como estavam no centro de NY e o escritório ficava realmente muito próximo, eles resolveram ir caminhando...

**No Escritório...**

**********

*******

*****

Após, feitas as devidas ligações, Jack estava agora sentado na mesa central revisando alguns detalhes da investigação juntamente com Martin e Vivian que acara de chegar...

**Vivian:** Hei, já chegou todo mundo?

**Martin:** Não ainda faltam chegar Danny, Elena e Sam...

**Sam:** Agora, não falta mais... Você tem idéia do transito que está lá fora? E a neve? Ela diz retirando o casaco... E sentando-se junto a Martin, Vivian e Jack

**Jack**: Eu falei com Danny há alguns minutos e ele e Elena já estão a caminho...

**Sam:** É Elena me disse que ela e Danny iria fazer compras de natal hoje...

**Elena**: E nós fomos... Diz a agente Delgado que acaba de entrar juntamente com Danny cheios de sacolas de presentes...

**Sam: **Estou vendo... E o meu presente também está ai? Ela pergunta sorrindo

**Elena**: Não sei, será que está chica? Ela desconversa

**Sam:** Pensei que fosse te ver só depois das festas... Sam se levanta para dar um abraço na amiga

**Elena:** Eu também... Pelo visto estávamos enganadas... Ela sorri depois do abraço

**Danny:** Marty? Não era para você está a caminho de Washington neste momento?

**Martin:** Era... Mas, Jack conseguiu me pegar minutos antes do embarque... Ele sorri

**Danny:** Fica para o próximo irmão...

**Martin**: Pois é... Mais um natal no escritório... Já, já isso vira uma tradição...

**Danny:** É mesmo, e mais um natal jogando cartas, já que Jack não acredita muito no espírito natalino... Ele sorri...

**Vivian:** E não esqueça o papai Noel Dan...

**Danny:** Verdade, ele é um ícone cultural... Como pode você não gostar dele Jack?

**Jack:** Ah, é? Veja o perfil: Velho gordo com fixação em crianças... Que quer saber se elas foram malcriadas ou boas, e sem falar no visual, levando um saco, descendo chaminés e andando com duendes... Qual é?

**Vivian:** Você vive em um mundo sombrio Jack?

**Jack:** Eu estou apenas descrevendo do modo que o vejo...

**Elena:** E então o que temos? Ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Danny logo após ter colocado as sacolas de presentes em sua mesa

**Jack:** Sean Scott, nove anos desapareceu na rua de sua casa enquanto ajudava o pai a decorar a casa para o natal...

**Elena:** Alguma testemunha?

**Jack:** Não...

**Vivian:** Ele pode ter fugido de casa?

**Jack:** Não os pais acharam um brinquedo que ele adorava ao lado dos enfeites que ele estava ajudando o pai a organizar... O pai disse que ele não vai a lugar nenhum sem aquele brinquedo...

**Sam:** Há quanto tempo Sean está desaparecido?

**Jack:** Deixe-me ver... 7 horas...

**Martin:** E quanto às câmeras de transito? Pode ser que tenham alguma imagem do Sean e de quem o levou...

**Jack:** Lucy está verificando isso quando ela receber as imagens na técnica, ela nos avisa...

**Martin**: Ah, ok...

**Jack:** Nos vamos fazer o seguinte... Danny quero que você e Martin trabalhem com os registros telefônicos da família Scott, não podemos descartar a possibilidade de seqüestro, então atenção redobrada, e qualquer notícia da técnica me mantenham informado...

**Martin e Danny: **Ok... Respondem juntos após receberem as instruções de Jack e imediatamente vão para as suas mesas para trabalharem no que Jack pediu

**Jack: **Sam e Elena quero que vocês duas vão até a casa de Sean, vejam se acham alguma pista, ou alguma testemunha que passou despercebida pela policia de NY...

**Sam:** Ok nós estamos indo... Diz rapidamente e ela e Elena saem em direção à casa de Sean

Quando Jack iria repassar as instruções de Viv Lucy surge e diz que ele precisa ver algo na técnica... Jack e Vivian acompanham Lucy até a técnica:

**Vivian:** até você está trabalhando na véspera de natal Lucy? Ela pergunta sorrindo

**Lucy:** Oh, você sabe... São ossos do oficio... Ela diz sorrindo

**Jack: **Você disse que queria nos mostrar algo? O que você achou Lucy?

**Lucy:** Sim, eu estava repassando uns vídeos das câmeras de trânsitos que ficam próximas a casa do Sean e achei esse aqui é de apenas dez segundos, mas, da para ver nitidamente que é o Sean... Ela congela a imagem e aparece Sean no banco de trás do carro dirigido por um cara fantasiado de papai Noel, e por outro que está sem fantasia, Sean parece desacordado enquanto os dois homens conversam...

**Jack:** É o Sean... Por isso que odeio papai Noel... Ele é do mal... Lucy olha para Jack sem entender e Vivian sorri

**Vivian: **Liga não Lucy, é que o natal deixa o Jack um pouco ranzinza... Ela sorri

**Lucy:** Ah... Ela abafa o riso

**Jack: **Lucy tem como saber a placa ou identificar o motorista que não está fantasiado...

**Lucy:** Já fiz isso...

**Jack:** Bom trabalho...

**Lucy:** O carro pertence a Jacob Willians, que também é o suspeito que está ao lado direito do papai Noel, ele tem condenações por assalto a mão armada, posse de drogas, seqüestro e trafico de crianças... Aqui também tem um endereço... Lucy repassa o endereço a Jack

**Jack**: Bom trabalho Lucy... Tá a fim de dar um passeio Viv...

**Vivian:** Mas, é claro...

Enquanto Vivian e Jack caminham pelo corredor Danny e Martin se aproximam...

.......

...

***** Desaparecido há nove horas*****

**********

*******

*****

**Danny:** Jack os registros telefônicos e bancários estão, ok...

**Martin:** Assim como os e-mails do pai e da mãe... Não acho que seja seqüestro...

**Jack:** Descobrimos a identidade de um dos homens que estão com Sean...

**Danny:** Como?

**Jack: **Sean foi visto no cruzamento de um sinal, aparentemente desacordado na companhia desses homens... Ele diz Repassando a foto a Danny

**Danny:** Espera ai... Um deles...

**Jack: **Sim Danny um deles está vestido de papai Noel

**Martin:** E por que não ligaram pedindo resgate?

**Jack:** De acordo com as informações que Lucy conseguiu levantar eles podem estar envolvidos na venda de crianças...

**Danny:** Isso é asqueroso... Disse visivelmente com raiva

**Jack:** Nós conseguimos um endereço... Estamos esperando o mandado... Alguma noticia de Sam e Elena?

**Martin:** Sam ligou disse que ela e Elena não encontraram nada... Mas que o pai de Sean se lembrou de um cara que os abordou no supermercado no dia anterior ao desaparecimento, E que estavam voltando para o escritório para que ele pudesse fazer o retrato falado.

**Jack:** Ok isso é bom, tentem trabalhar na identificação do papai Noel do vídeo...

**Danny:** Ok... Danny e Martin seguem para a técnica... Para tentar descobrir a verdadeira identidade do papai Noel seqüestrador... Uma hora depois... Sam e Elena voltam para o escritório acompanhadas por James, pai de Sean que iria ajudar na confecção do retrato falado do homem que abordou ele e Sean no supermercado...

**Jack:** E ai descobriram mais alguma coisa?

**Sam:** Só o que já tínhamos descoberto... Sem grandes novidades, mas e vocês conseguiram algo novo?

**James Scott:** Sr. Malone alguma noticia de onde possa estar o meu filho? Perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

**Jack:** Sr. Scott estamos no meio de uma investigação e divulgar qualquer detalhe pode atrapalhar o decorrer do processo...

**James Scott:** É sobre o meu filho que estamos falando agente Malone...

**Jack: **Eu entendo... E posso garantir que nós faremos todo o possível para trazê-lo de volta para você e sua família... A única coisa que posso adiantar é que temos fortes indícios para acreditar que o Sean ainda está vivo...

**James Scott:** Como descobriram?

**Jack:** Nós descobrimos através de imagens de câmeras de segurança e trânsito chegamos até dois suspeitos um já sabemos a identidade e o outro estamos investigando...

**James Scott:** E por que não pediram o resgate ainda?

**Jack:** Por que achamos que eles não são seqüestradores...

**James Scott:** E são o que? Para que querem o meu filho? Perguntou

**Jack: **Acreditamos que para vendê-lo... Há fortes indícios que essas pessoas que estão com o Sean façam parte de uma quadrilha especializada na venda de crianças...

**James Scott:** Oh, meu deus... Ele se senta na cadeira próxima a mesa, visivelmente abalado com as informações que Jack acaba de lhe revelar...

**Jack: **Entendo que seja difícil escutar isso ainda mais de um estranho, mas eu garanto que faremos o possível para encontrar o Sean... Agora preciso que acompanhe as agentes Delgado e Spade para fazer o retrato falado do homem que você viu no supermercado...

**James: **Pode ser o mesmo cara não é?

**Jack:** É claro... Não podemos descartar nada... Jack observa enquanto o pai de Sean, acompanhado por Sam e Elena vão até o local determinado para fazer o retrato falado... Enquanto descreve o suspeito ele se lembra do dia anterior que foi ao supermercado com Sean para comprar os últimos ingredientes da ceia de natal e Sean estava feliz de poder estar ajudando o pai com essa tarefa já que a mãe teve de ir trabalha e os deixou encarregados da tarefa...

...........

...

*****FLASHBACK*****

**********

*******

***  
**

**Sean:** Não pai, a mamãe disse que era da outra marca... Ele diz retirando da mão do pai um pote de ameixas...

**James:** Mas, são tudo ameixas...

**Sean:** Mas, a mamãe não gosta dessas...

**James:** Sua mãe gosta de complicar... Todas elas têm o mesmo gosto ruim...

**Sean:** Eu não acho...

**James**: O que? Você gosta de ameixas?

**Sean:** Não são as minhas preferidas, mas eu gosto sim... Diz o menino sorrindo

**James:** Tá bom, então não vamos deixar a mamãe e nem você chateados onde estão as ameixas que ela pediu...

**Sean:** No outro corredor... Pode ir pai eu não vou sair daqui

**James:** Tem certeza? Se a sua mãe souber que te deixei sozinho nem que seja por um minuto eu estou morto...

**Sean:** Sem problema, será o nosso segredo pai... James vai buscar as ameixas e quando volta encontra um homem alto um pouco calvo, aparentando ter entre 45 e 50 anos conversando com Sean... Ele então se aproxima

**James:** Algum problema Sean?

**Sean:** Não pai, esse senhor estava me perguntando onde ficavam os doces...

**Homem:** É que meu neto pediu para eu comprar chocolates e eu não sei onde fica...

**James: **Fica no corredor norte... Responde olhando para o homem

**Homem:** Obrigado, até mais Sean... Diz com um sorriso estranho no rosto... E desaparece no corredor, e James e Sean voltam a fazer as compras de para a ceia de natal...

.......

...

*****FIM DO FLASHBACK*****

**********

*******

***  
**

**Elena:** E o Sr. não lembra de mais nada?

**James:** Não... Não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho...

**Sam: **Não foi sua culpa Sr. Scott, e ainda não sabemos se é o mesmo homem que levou Sean...

**James**: Gostaria de acreditar nisso...

**Elena:** A agente Spade tem razão, não temos certeza de nada ainda... Portanto não se martirize

**Sam:** O Sr. ajudou muito... Ela diz se levantando com o retrato na mão e Elena fazendo o mesmo movimento que Sam...

**Elena:** O manteremos informado... Elas saem da sala e vão até Jack e Vivian

**Sam:** Jack aqui está o retrato falado que o Sr. Scott fez

**Jack:** Você acha que ele tem cara de papai Noel? Ele diz segurando as duas fotos lado a lado e colocando-as no quadro branco ao lado da foto de Sean...

**Elena:** Acho que encontramos o nosso cara Jack... Ela diz analisando atentamente as duas fotos no quadro...

**Vivian:** São os mesmos olhos...

**Jack: **Acho que agora fica mais fácil procurar, pelo menos procuramos por um rosto e não mais por um papai Noel... Quando termina de dizer Martin e Danny se aproximam

**Danny:** Jack nós não achamos nada do nosso papai Noel...

**Martin:** O Maximo que conseguimos foram vários outros perfis semelhante sem nenhuma confirmação conclusiva...

**Jack:** E esse aqui apareceu... Ele diz apontando para o quadro branco

**Jack:** Rapazes eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês o nosso papai Noel, que graças ao retrato falado feito pelo Sr. Scott agora temos um rosto para procurar e quero que vocês trabalhem nisso já... Uma hora depois, o agente Roger se aproxima de Jack:

**Roger:** Agente Malone? Diz ao se aproximar segurando o mandado

**Jack**: Sim? Roger...

**Roger**: O mandado... Acabou de chegar... Ele diz entregando o mandado ao agente Malone.

**Jack:** Já não era sem tempo... Obrigado agente Roger... Ele agradece e o agente Roger volta para o seu posto

**Jack:** Então, Viv está pronta para dar um passeio? Nós vamos visitar o Sr. Willians...

**Vivian:** Claro que sim... Vamos lá... Ela se levanta e pega o casaco...

**Jack:** Martin e Danny vejam se conseguem dar nome a esse rosto...

**Danny:** Pode deixar... E Danny e Martim voltam para a técnica

**Sam:** Você quer que eu avise a policia para dar apoio?

**Jack:** Não, quero que você e Elena monitorizem daqui mesmo...

**Vivian:** Qualquer problema nós avisaremos...

**Elena:** Ok, boa sorte... Jack e Viv saem em direção à casa de Jacob Willians

......

...

***** Desaparecido há 12 horas*****

**********

*******

***  
**

Jack e Viv chegam até a casa de Jacob, e caminham até a porta... Jack bate na porta.

**Jack:** Jacob Willians, é o FBI abra a porta... Sem sucesso, até que eles escutam um barulho vindo da parte de trás da casa e Vivian vai verificar enquanto Jack arromba a porta da casa... Jack procura por Sean, mas não o acha... Enquanto fora da casa Vivian avista o suspeito correndo tentando pular um muro...

**Vivian: **Parado FBI... Se você se mover eu vou atirar... Ela diz apontando a sua arma em direção ao suspeito.

**Homem: **Por favor, não atire... Ele se vira.

**Vivian:** Coloque as mãos aonde eu possa ver...

**Homem: **Tá bom, só não atire... Ele diz ficando de joelhos e colocando as mãos na cabeça... Vivian se aproxima, o revista e em seguida ela o algema... Dentro da casa de Jacob, Jack recebe uma ligação de Danny dizendo que conseguiram identificar o segundo suspeito... E que seu nome verdadeiro é: Billy Thompson, 45 anos com condenações por seqüestro, formação de quadrilha, extorsão, rapto de menores, posse de entorpecentes... Além de varias investigações que ainda estão em aberto...

**Jack:** É sujeito perigoso...

**Danny:** Bota perigoso nisso...

**Jack:** Obrigado Danny, até mais... Ele diz desligando o telefone... Quando escuta um barulho de passos vindos em sua direção e se vira rapidamente... Ele vê Vivian entrando com o suspeito algemado.

**Vivian:** Sean está aqui?

**Jack:** Não, mas esteve... Jack diz ao mostrar um moletom com o nome de Sean bordado... O mesmo moletom que o pai de Sean havia descrito a Elena logo mais cedo...

**Homem:** Vocês pegaram o cara errado...

**Jack:** Será? Perguntou ironicamente...

**Homem:** Eu não sou Jacob Willians...

**Jack:** Eu sei... Você é Billy Thompson o nosso outro suspeito... Vivian olha para Jack surpresa.

**Billy:** Olha cara eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

**Vivian:** Então por não começa a esclarecer as coisas...

**Billy: **Eu conheci o Jacob na prisão o reencontrei por acaso dias atrás e ele me contou o que fazia e perguntou se eu estava interessado em ganhar um dinheiro fácil e eu disse que sim, perguntei o que tinha de fazer e ele disse...

........

...

***** FLASHBACK*****

*********

*******

***  
**

Em uma rua escura, tarde da noite dois homens conversavam...

**Jacob:** É muito simples é só você ir com o garoto no horário marcado e entregá-lo ao comprador...

**Billy:** Não sei não...

**Jacob:** Você vai ganha dez mil dólares, apenas para fazer uma entrega...

**Billy:** Não posso ser preso novamente cara...

**Jacob:** Vai dar tudo certo eu já estive observando o garoto por dias... Ele fica a maior parte do tempo sozinho vai ser fácil pegá-lo, não vai ter problema... E esse pessoal paga bem...

**Billy:** Sei não Jacob... E eles vão fazer o que com o menino?

**Jacob**: Não sei, e não me interessa o que importa é o dinheiro que vão pagar... Mas, se estiver com medo eu procuro outra pessoa...

**Billy**: Não, eu faço...

**Jacob**: Ótimo, então será amanhã... Eu te pego aqui nesse mesmo lugar às seis da manhã...

**Billy**: Ok... E Jacob desaparece em meio à escuridão...

.......

...

*****FIM DO FLASHBACK*****

**********

*******

***  
**

**Jack**: E por que a roupa de papai Noel?

**Billy**: Para que o garoto não tivesse medo, não levantar suspeitas... E por que marcamos com o comprador que eu faria a entrega desse jeito...

**Jack**: Sean, o nome dele é Sean e ele não é um pacote... Disse irritado

**Billy**: Que seja...

**Vivian**: E onde é o local da entrega?

**Billy**: Um deposito abandonado no cais... Daqui a duas horas Jack tira o celular do bolso e liga para Sam...

**Sam**: Spade...

**Jack**: Preciso que mande uma equipe para o cais... Os compradores de Sean vão estar lá em duas horas...

**Sam: **Você o achou?

**Jack: **Ainda não... Mas, estamos perto acabamos de prender o papai Noel...

**Sam**: Ele tava ai?

**Jack**: Sim, ele iria fazer a entrega de Sean, no cais...

**Sam**: Vou providenciar uma equipe para o cais, Jack... Vou mantê-lo informado...

**Jack**: Certo, obrigado... Ele diz para em seguida desligar o celular...

**Vivian**: Onde está o garoto? Billy fica em silêncio.

**Jack**: Olhe é só uma questão de tempo até prendermos todos os envolvidos... Já temos uma equipe a caminho do cais... E apesar de não gostar do natal a minha equipe adora e você está fazendo eles perderem... O que me deixa irritado e acho que você não quer me ver irritado não é?

**Vivian**: Por que você não coopera... Será muito melhor... Ou você pode atrapalhar uma investigação do FBI... A escolha é sua...

**Billy**: Ele está em uma casa que o Jacob alugou...

**Vivian**: Ótima escolha...

**Jack**: O endereço... Billy anota o endereço da casa...

**Billy**: Só que ele esta esperando um papai Noel... E você não se parece nada com um papai Noel

**Vivian**: Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso... Ela diz olhando para Jack... E para a roupa de papai Noel de Billy que estava no sofá da sala.

**Jack**: Você não está pensando...

**Vivian**: É apenas uma roupa Jack... Onde está o seu espírito natalino...

**Jack**: Não vou nem responder onde ele está... Vai-me da essa roupa ridícula... Minutos depois Jack Malone já está transformado no bom velhinho...

**Vivian**: Podemos ir? Ela entrega Billy Thompson ao policiais que acabaram de chegar... No caminho até o carro...

**Vivian**: Eu não vou ganhar nem um Ho Ho Ho feliz natal?

**Jack**: Engraçadinha... Eles chegam até o endereço marcado Jack pede a Vivian que ela vá pelos fundos da casa enquanto ele entra disfarçado... Jack bate na porta e Jacob abre...

**Jacob**: Você demorou cara... Já ia te ligar, o chato do garoto não parou de chorar o dia todo... Jack permanece calado observando o local como estava vestido de papai Noel com gorro, peruca e barba branca era praticamente impossível reconhecê-lo...

**Jacob**: Repassou o plano? Enquanto vinha para cá? Ele pergunta e não obtém resposta alguma...

**Jacob**: Qual é o seu problema cara? Perguntou irritado e Jack permanece calado

**Jacob**: Fala alguma coisa... Jacob se aproxima e puxa a barba falsa de Jack...

**Jacob**: Quem é você? Perguntou surpreso

**Jack**: Surpresa... Feliz natal... Jack da um soco na cara de Jacob que cai no chão quando ele se levanta com a mão na bochecha Jack está a sua frente agora da para ver o seu rosto nitidamente ele aponta a sua arma para Jacob e chama por Vivian que imediatamente entra na sala... E enquanto algema Jacob vai repassando os seus direitos...

**Vivian**: Jacob Willians tem o direito de permanecer calado tudo o que disser poderá ser usado no tribunal, tem o direito a um advogado... Ela vai caminhando com ele para fora da residência e o entrega a dois policiais que estão aguardando na viatura... E liga para a central para que tragam o pai de Sean até o local... Enquanto Jack procura por Sean na casa...

**Jack**: Sean? Você tá me ouvindo? Ele desce as escadas que dão acesso ao porão... Ele avista um menininho de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes olhando para ele com olhos assustados...

**Jack**: Não tenha medo eu vim ajudar você...

**Sean**: Você não se parece nenhum dos caras que me trouxeram até aqui...

**Jack**: Por que eu não sou... Eu vim ajudar você...

**Sean**: Você é o papai Noel de verdade? Jack sorri...

**Jack**: E o que você quer de presente de natal?

**Sean**: Ver o meu pai...

**Jack**: Acho que posso resolver isso...

**Sean**: Sério? Jack se abaixa e estende a sua mão para que Sean possa se levantar

**Jack**: Vamos ver o seu pai?

**Sean**: Sim vamos... Disse rapidamente se levantando e Jack o coloca nos braços

**Jack**: Você está machucado? Pergunta enquanto caminha para fora da casa com Sean nos braços...

**Sean**: Não... Eu estou bem... Papai... Ele grita ao ver o pai, e James corre em direção ao filho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Sean pula para os braços de James pai e filho se abraçam emocionados... Sob os olhares atentos de Jack e Vivian que estão de braços cruzados observando a cena... Com a sensação de dever cumprido...

**Vivian**: E então como foi a sensação de ser papai Noel por algumas horas?

**Jack**: Bem, eu detesto vermelho...

**Vivian**: Mas, você realizou o pedido de natal de Sean...

**Jack**: É ele só queria estar ao lado das pessoas que amava... Ele para e pensa com um cara de que está planejando fazer alguma coisa...

**Vivian**: O que você está pensando Jack?

**Jack**: Que horas são Viv?

**Vivian**: 22 horas e 15 minutos por quê?

**Jack**: Por que eu tive uma idéia... E você vai me ajudar... Ele diz sorrindo e abrindo a porta do carro...

**Vivian**: A fazer o que?

**Jack**: Você vai ver preciso apenas que você de alguns telefonemas... No caminho eu te conto... Qual é sinta-se honrada você será a ajudante do papai Noel... Ele diz sorrindo

.......

...

**Enquanto isso no escritório...**

**********

*******

***  
**

Danny, Elena e Martin estão conversando e enquanto tomam um café... Sam chega até eles e diz:

**Sam**: Hei pessoal o Jack ligou e disse que acharam o Sean... E que ele está bem...

**Elena**: Que bom...

**Danny**: Então podemos dar inicio a papelada?

**Martin**: Que natal... Preenchendo papelada... Ele diz com um ar de desanimo sentando em uma cadeira e abrindo o seu notebook sobre a mesa, Danny, Elena e Sam seguem o exemplo de Martin e fazem o mesmo...

**Sam**: Hei, Martin você sabe né? Nós temos aquilo que escolhemos... Ela diz de forma divertida e todos param de escrever e se olham por alguns segundos até começarem a rir do nada... Ao lado da mesa central uma grande Árvore de natal cheia de enfeites coloridos...

**Elena**: Oh, vida que escolhemos... Ela diz ainda sorrindo

**Sam**: Pois é...

**Martin**: Não vou passar o meu natal preenchendo papelada...

**Danny**: E você vai fazer o que?

**Martin**: Olha Nós já perdemos o natal de qualquer jeito...

**Elena**: Eu sei, mas o que você sugere? Ela pergunta

**Martin**: Que tal jogarmos um pouco de cartas? Como você havia sugerido logo mais cedo...

**Sam**: Como nós velhos tempos... Ela diz sorrindo fechando o seu notebook

**Martin**: Isso mesmo... E ai vocês topam?

**Elena**: Por mim sem problema...

**Danny**: Por mim também...

**Sam**: Nem precisa perguntar... Eu vou pegar mais café...

**Elena**: Eu te ajudo, daí aproveito e trago também algumas rosquinhas...

**Martin**: Perfeito...

**Danny**: Nossa ceia de natal será café com rosquinhas...

**Sam**: E Viva os velhos tempos... Todos sorriem, após as garotas voltarem fica decidido que jogaram em duplas, meninas contra meninos... Eles começam a jogar cartas e após uma hora diversão o jogo está empatado... É Quando Sam olha para o relógio e vê que já são meia-noite...

**Sam**: Pessoal, já é natal...

**Elena**: O que? Já? Elena olha para o relógio e percebe que realmente já era natal

**Danny**: Tempo passou tão rápido que nem percebemos...

**Martin**: É mesmo...

**Sam**: Feliz natal pessoal...

**Todos**: Feliz natal Sam...

**Danny**: Feliz natal Elena... Ele diz aproximando-se e dando lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios...

**Elena**: Feliz natal mi amor... Ela diz após o beijo...

**Sam**: Que demora do Jack...

**Martin**: É mesmo ele já deveria estar aqui...

**Elena**: Bem, acho que vou entregar os presentes de vocês agora...

**Sam**: Presente para mim?

**Elena**: Não... Para a minha outra melhor amiga... Claro que é para você, aliás, dois presentes um para você e um para o meu afilhado... Ela diz se afastando para ir buscar os presentes...

**Sam**: Oh, Elena eu não sei Nem o que dizer...

**Elena**: Você pode dizer... Eu gostei? Ela diz sorrindo

**Sam**: Claro que gostei... O seu e o de sophie estão lá em casa...

**Danny**: E o meu?

**Sam**: O seu também é claro...

**Danny**: Ah, sim por que aqui está um para você e outro para o meu afilhado Finn...

**Sam**: Obrigada Danny...

**Elena**: Não nos esquecemos de você Martin... Espero que goste... Os de Jack e Viv nós daremos quando eles chegarem... Ela diz sorrindo ao entregar o presente de Martin...

**Danny**: Nós íamos ter dar quando você voltasse de Washington... Feliz natal Marty... Ele diz dando um abraço em Martin...

**Martin**: Feliz natal irmão... Ele diz após o abraço fraterno...

**Danny**: Bem... Eu ia deixar para mais tarde, mas... Ele diz se aproximando de Elena... E entregando-lhe o seu presente de natal... Ela abre o presente e encontra um lindo par de brincos em ouro branco com detalhes em brilhantes...

**Danny**: Você viu esses brincos na loja mês passado... E eu percebi que você gostou deles... Eu sei que o presente que você gostaria de ter não está aqui está noite, mas... Ela o silencia com um beijo nos lábios...

**Elena**: Eu amei... É lindo, sinto falta de estar com Sophie, mas estou feliz de estar aqui com você... Ela sorri

**Danny**: Sério?

**Elena**: Mas, sim... Seu bobo... Ela diz sorrindo

**Sam**: Acho que estamos sobrando aqui Martin...

**Martin**: Tenho certeza disso Sam... Aliás, isso sempre acontece... Eles sorriem e se afastam um pouco para que Danny e Elena possam ter um pouco de privacidade...

**Elena**: Agora é a minha vez... Ela entrega o presente de Danny

**Danny**: Nenhum presente que você possa me dar é melhor do que esse que eu estou segurando envolta dos meus braços... Ele diz suavemente para Elena que permanece envolta dos braços de Danny...

**Danny**: Você é o meu presente Elena... O melhor de todos... Elena sorri e olha fixamente nos olhos de seu belo e apaixonado marido...

**Elena**: E você é o meu... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você... Eu te amo... Ela acaricia o rosto de Danny suavemente com a sua mão direita, ele suspira e sorri para o carinho de Elena...

**Danny**: Eu também... Mi amor... Eu te amo tanto... Ele a devora com o olhar seus rostos se tocam, e eles podem sentir a respiração um do outro, Elena passa as mãos envolta do pescoço de Danny e fica na ponta dos pés...

**Elena**: Não mais do que eu mi amor... Seus lábios finalmente se encontram em um beijo intenso e apaixonado... Que só é interrompido pela chegada de ilustres visitantes...

**Jack**: Vejo que começaram a festa sem a gente... Danny e Elena interrompem o beijo que estavam dando e olham para Jack surpresos, e ficam mais surpresos ainda ao verem quem está perto dele...

**Jack**: Feliz natal... Sr. e Sra. Taylor... Tem criança olhando... Ele diz com uma voz engraçada e Sophie sorri

**Danny e Elena:** Feliz natal Jack... Eles dizem sorrindo deixando os braços um do outro e ficando apenas de mãos dadas...

**Sophie**: Mami... papi... Exclama a menina correndo em direção a Danny e Elena ela a coloca nos braços e lhe da um beijo na bochecha direita enquanto Danny beija a bochecha esquerda de Sophie, que sorri pela demonstração de carinho de seus pais...

**Elena**: Hola, Mamita... Como você chegou até aqui?

**Sophie**: Eu vim com o tio Brian e o Finn... Eles foram me buscar na casa da vovó Isabel... Diz a menina

**Jack**: Bem, só por que vocês não podem ir ao natal não quer dizer que ele não possa vir até vocês... Ele diz sorrindo ainda usando a roupa de papai Noel...

**Danny**: Jack Noel? Você salvou o nosso natal… Ele diz sorrindo e segurando Sophie que agora está em seus braços enquanto Elena permanece ao seu lado e olha para Jack com o mesmo sorriso de gratidão de Danny...

**Jack**: Longa história Danny boy... Longa história... Ele diz sorrindo olhando para o seu lado direito ele vê Sam segurando Finn em seus braços enquanto Brian ajudava Marcus, Vivian e Reggie a arrumar a grande mesa central para uma pequena ceia natalina... Martin organizava as bebidas com a ajuda de Lucy que ainda estava no prédio, e Martin a tinha convidado para passar o natal juntamente com ele e os outros membros da equipe... Afinal todos eles faziam parte de uma mesma grande e unida família, nada mais natural do que passar um feriado tão especial como o natal, junto de sua família e todas as pessoas que são importantes e especiais de alguma maneira, só faltava uma coisa para ser perfeito, na verdade eram duas...

**Hannah**: Pai?

**Jack**: Hannah? O que faz aqui? Pensei que iria passar o natal com as suas amigas...

**Hannah**: Trouxe alguém que queria te ver... Ela diz sorrindo segurando a mão de Shay seu namorado que veio de Chicago para passar as festas de natal e réveillon ao lado dela... Mas, junto com Shay veio um outro membro da família Malone... Jack olha confuso para Hannah e shay

**Kate**: Pai? Ela diz surgindo no corredor principal e Jack a olha surpreso

**Jack**: Kate? O que faz aqui...

**Kate**: Vim passar o natal com o meu pai... Ela diz sorrindo

**Jack**: Como? Por que você não me disse que vinha? Sua mãe sabe que você veio?

**Kate**: Ai não seria surpresa papai... Ela sorri e o abraça...

**Jack**: Seja bem-vinda minha querida... Ele diz depois do abraço...

**Kate**: feliz natal pai...

**Jack**: Feliz natal Kate...

**Hannah**: Sabe pai eu nunca vi você vestido de papai Noel quando eu e Kate éramos pequenas... Ela diz com a mão no ombro de Shay

**Jack**: Tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez Hannah...

**Kate**: Então quer dizer você vai se vestir de papai Noel novamente, pai?

**Jack**: Eu não disse isso... Ele sorri internamente... E se afasta para buscar algo para beber...

Olhando a sua volta ele fica feliz ao ver a expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto de cada um de seus agentes, Vivian sorrindo ao lado de Marcus e Reggie, Sam conversando com Brian enquanto brincavam com Finn... Danny e Elena que entre sorrisos e beijos eram observados de perto por uma linda garotinha latina que sorria feliz da vida ao ver o presente que ganhou de seus pais... A boneca que ela tanto queria... Olhando mais a sua esquerda ele observa Shay, Hannah e Kate conversando e sorrindo... Suas filhas os amores de sua vida e namorado de sua filha mais velha um garoto de quem aprendeu a gostar e respeitar... Ele não podia querer mais nada da vida, esse dia apesar de diferente do que estava habituado foi agradavelmente divertido, surpreendente e por que não dizer... Mágico... Ele foi um verdadeiro papai Noel está noite, ele salvou o natal de todos... Inclusive o dele mesmo, e inconscientemente ele sabia disso... Hoje definitivamente foi um dia especial... Hoje Jack Malone viu o natal de um modo diferente, não importa o lugar onde esteja desde que seja perto das pessoas que você ama...

**Jack**: Mas, se um dia precisar... Quem sabe, Jack Noel não apareça novamente... Ele sorri para o pensamento e caminha em direção as suas filhas...

**THE END.**

**********

*******

***  
**

**Nota do Autor:** Escrevi essa fic na véspera de natal... Na verdade nem sei por que escrevi está história, era para ser apenas um One Short D/E, mas ai foram surgindo idéias e acabou saindo isso... Espero que tenham gostado, é uma história um pouco diferente da temática da série, com bastante foco nos personagens... Tentei escrever algo divertido, leve e com toques de romance... Espero ter conseguido passar essa idéia, o natal pode ser inspirador às vezes... Aos possíveis leitores, Obrigada desde já... Criticas e sugestões são muito bem vindas... Fique a vontade para expor a sua opinião... até a próxima fic. : ) **e para não perder o hábito:**

**********

**WAT and D/E Forever!!! :)**


End file.
